Struggling for Breath
by 1writer38
Summary: So maybe she had been a little over excited when, completely out of nowhere, something popped up that had a slight possibility of adventure. Was that really so bad? After all, she didn't know what would come of it, at the time. Fem!Kirk/Spock
1. Chapter 1

**So I was trying to figure out what to write... Then I saw Into Darkness. I completely love that movie guys! So here we are. I really liked the idea of Kirk being a girl so I decided to try my hand at it. This is my first time writing the characters and I hope I got them right. Spock and Uhura are not together in this story and I adore Fem!Kirk/Spock.**

**So anyways, enjoy the chapter or something... :)**

**I don't own Star Trek!**

* * *

Just because they didn't have a mission at the moment didn't mean Captain Jamie T. Kirk was about to die from complete and utter boredom. No, not at all.

All the routine checkups were done, she had already spent three hours in the gym, she'd annoyed McCoy so badly he had threatened to 'hypospray her into next week if she didn't get the heck out of Sickbay', and tried, unsuccessfully because Spock was in no mood, to play chess with her First Officer. And it was only 10 A. M.

So maybe she had been a little over excited when, completely out of nowhere, something popped up that had a slight possibility of adventure. Was that really so bad? After all, she didn't know what would come of it, at the time.

It just so happened to be when the Alpha team was on shift. Spock sat at the Science Station, going over calculations of some sort. McCoy was on the bridge, because apparently there was no longer anything better to do in Sickbay. Jamie snorted at that. Uhura sat at her station, monitoring frequencies. Chekov and Sulu chatted idly, having nothing better to do, and Kirk swiveled back and forth in her captain's chair, looking as bored as she felt.

"Captain." Uhura called suddenly, nearly startling her out of her chair. "We're being hailed."

Kirk perked up, raising her eyebrows. "Who is it, lieutenant?"

"Starfleet headquarters, Ma'am."

Kirk pursed her lips. "Patch them through."

Uhura went to work typing. "Yes, Captain."

The field of stars before them disappeared, only to be replaced with the image of a mild aged gentleman in a Starfleet uniform. "Enterprise, this is Admiral Walter Hachette."

"Hello, Admiral." Kirk acknowledged. "This is Captain Jamie T. Kirk of the U. S. S. Enterprise. How can we assist you, sir?"

"I have a new assignment for you, Captain." At this, Kirk had to quite literally restrain herself from jumping up and down with excitement. "As I understand it, your ship is going to pass the planet Nova within the hour."

"Yes, sir." Jamie responded eagerly.

"Currently, the planet Nova's Starfleet Ambassador is having some issues with Novain rebels." The Admiral started and Kirk nodded for him to continue. "As you know, we have Starfleet officers present that are able to deal with situations like this. Unfortunately, the revolts have gotten drastically worse and they now require aid from Starfleet personnel to help figure out a peaceful manner in which to end these revolts."

"We'd be happy to assist in any way we can, Admiral." The captain looked toward her crew members. "Set a course for planet Nova, Chekov." Kirk requested, then looked back at the screen. "The Enterprise is on her way, Sir."

"Good." Hachette stated. "There is... one more thing, Captain."

Kirk raised her eyebrows, letting him know he had her attention.

"It would be... unwise for you to bring a landing party upon your arrival."

Kirk's eyes flickered briefly over to Spock, who gave her a perplexed look, before refocusing on the Admiral. "Sir?"

"The rebels have allies everywhere, Captain. Some of the material you will be discussing is highly sensitive. Have a landing party with you will draw attention."

The captain straightened. "Admiral Hachette, it would seem unwise-"

He cut her off, his harsh voice commanding. "We cannot risk you being recognized and followed. Are we understood?"

The Captains eyes narrowed, clearly stating that she did not understand, but still replied. "Understood, Sir."

Admiral Harrison nodded. "Good. Hachette out." The transmission cut out.

"Jamie." McCoy was immediately by her chair, voicing his protest. "This whole situation doesn't sit right."

"_Bones_..." Jamie sighed, resting a hand on her head.

"I agree with Doctor McCoy, Captain." Uhura stated. She swiveled her station chair around so she could look at them directly. "If this was a covert operation, you'd go in a team, all of whom would be in disguise."

"The lieutenant has a point, Keptin." Chekov offered quietly.

Sulu nodded at him. "Why send our highest ranking officer, unprotected, into a potentially dangerous situation?"

"Captain-" Spock started.

"Guys." Kirk held up a hand for silence. "I appreciate your concern. I don't particularly enjoy the situation either but we have direct orders from Starfleet."

McCoy snorted, crossing his arms. "That's never stopped you before."

"I'm in enough trouble as it is, Bones." Jamie smirked. "And this time I actually want to go! Something's going on down there and I intend to figure it out."

Everyone on the bridge exchanged concerned glances. McCoy put his hand on her shoulder. "At least bring an away team with you."

"You heard the Admiral. No away teams." She patted his hand. "I'll be fine. I'll carry a phaser."

"Captain, all officers involved are required to leave their weapons outside during diplomatic meetings." Spock supplied in a helpful manner. McCoy gestured to him pointedly and growled.

She sent a glare Spock's way but didn't waver. "Then I'll have my com. You can beam me up at any time. I know what I'm doing."

McCoy sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her after she had made up her mind. "If you feel even the tiniest bit uneasy, you have Scotty beam you up. You hear me, missy?"

"We'll be monitoring your frequencies, Captain." Uhura assured.

"Yah, yah." She laughed, nudging her friend. "Geez, Bones, you sound like my mom." She glanced around the bridge. "You all have your orders. Spock, you have the con."

Spock watched as the captain walked toward the lift, feeling oddly uneasy. Standing, he glanced back over his shoulder. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

"Yes, sir." Sulu acknowledged before making his way over to the captain chair.

Before the doors could close Spock stepped after Kirk into the lift. Strange glances stayed on him till the door whooshed shut.

"Captain." Spock started, glancing at her from his peripheral vision. She was tense, avoiding looking at him.

"Spock." Kirk's voice was dull, like she had expected him to follow her and was dreading the conversation that came with it. "If your here to try to talk me out of this, I don't want to hear it."

"Captain," He started again, just as the doors swung back open. Kirk took that opportunity to start down the hall and Spock followed after her. Before she could enter the transporter room, he stepped in front of her, blocking her path."Captain, I fear you are making an unwise decision."

She stroked her chin, as if in deep thought. "Commander?"

Spock stiffened, knowing he had chosen the wrong words to describe the situation. "I was merely trying to state my reason in a way which you could easily relate."

"Sure." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"I only request you rethink your decision, Captain." Spock offered. "Is it not strange that they request only the Captains presence when it is only natural for the First Officer to accompany them on any diplomatic expedition?"

"I know, Spock." Jamie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Dang it, maybe Bones is right. I know it's not even remotely safe to go down there alone. If something fishy is gonna go down, I prefer you to be by my side when it happens."

Spock immediately pushed down the fluttering warmth her sentence generated from him.

"So, I want you to beam down with me." She gave him a hard stare, like she was preparing for an argument. "Yah, I know you don't like to breach protocol or whatever-"

"Captain." He interrupted her. "I will accompany you to this meeting. It seems only... Logical, in case there be any danger."

Kirk looked mildly surprised, but soon it was replaced with a grin. "I knew you had a rebellious side to you, Spock!" She clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road."

If Vulcan's rolled their eyes, now would have be the time Spock would have chosen to do so.

* * *

**I guess I'll update based on the response. Please review. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Father's Day everyone! Thanks you to those who have favorited and followed this story and those who have reviewed. It took me forever to finally finish this chapter. I edited it, but I feel like there still something off... Please PM me if you notice anything. The diplomatic bits were rather boring and difficult to write, but hopefully it's bearable. Enjoy chapter two!**

**I don't own Star Trek!**

* * *

Beaming down to planet Nova's Starfleet base, Spock and Kirk were greeted by the Starfleet Ambassador Thomas Reed. He was not pleased.

"You were under direct orders to come _alone_, Captain Kirk." Ambassador Reed reprimanded, stomping down the corridor to the council room. He fixed them both with a glare, which Spock chose to ignore. "Bringing your first officer is highly irregular."

Nova thankfully had the same atmosphere as earth, so artificial gravity was not needed, though the gravity seemed heavier. The oxygen level was lower than earths and Spock realized it had to be harder for Kirk to breath, though she didn't seem bothered by it.

He watched, something akin to pride swelling in his chest, as she walked, her gait remaining strong, confident. "I felt his input would be invaluable in this situation, Ambassador. He is more experienced in intergalactic affairs than I am."

"When told we were acquiring the aid of the legendary Captain Kirk, we were hoping to miss out on the also legendary lack of obedience." The Ambassador halted at the closed doors. Sighing, he looked at between the captain and first officer. "But seeing as the damage has already been done, I can find no reason to send Commander Spock back. Very well, Captain. Your First Officer may stay."

Jamie tipped her head slightly. "Thank you, sir."

Spock and Kirk handed their phasers to an ensign sitting at the desk beside the door, who took them and locked them in a drawer. Reed nodded to another, young ensign who opened the doors, and then led them into the counsel room. The doors were closed after them. Reed introduced them to the other 6 men who were attending the meeting. Lieutenant Briggs, Officer Garcia, Novain Officer T'capl, Commander Edwards, Captain James, and the Novain Ambassador, Gashoh. After the formalities, Spock took his seat beside Kirk at the large circular table and they jumped straight into the issue at hand.

"We have managed to gain a rough estimate of their numbers." Spock listen attentively as Ambassador Gashoh announced. He was average for a Novain. Tall, humanoid, with silky white skin and feather like black hair. "There is about forty-eight in the city, that we know of."

The head of security, Officer Garcia, brought out a device and, after setting it on the table, pressed a button. It projected a holographic image of a group of Novains, though the one in the middle stood out. He had a stronger build than most of his kind and was armed with military grade weaponry. "The Novain in the middle is rebel leader Tazo'g, along with his many followers. He has been seen by many eye witnesses, leading almost all the resent attacks. As you can see in this image, they are all well armed."

The Officer stood up, pacing around the table. Spock eyes followed him, analyzing his restless behavior.

"The attacks started out small but effective, taking out small supplies trucks and vandalizing our headquarters. Unfortunately this is no longer the case. They have managed to gain weapons and recently their actions have become devastating to Starfleet. Captain, if you will." He motioned to Captain James, who had been sitting beside him. The man nodded, pressing another button on the device and the image was changed to the mutilated, smoking remains of a ship. "They destroyed one of our main transporter ships and hospitalized fifteen of our senior officers."

Garcia stopped his pacing and clapped his hands together. "I move that we follow protocol- double security for transports and protection of our diplomats." Spock felt Kirk shift, and glanced over at her contemplating face. "The increase of man power should ward off-"

"That's not a good idea." Jamie inttrupted, shaking her head. Spock raised an eye brow while the Officer leveled her with a glare. "I mean, it's exactly what they'll be expecting you to do. It'll will just open up more opportunities for your men to be injured, or worse, and will leave the rest of the base open for attack. Frankly, it'd be a pretty stupid decision."

Ambassador Reed leaned forward, staring at her in curiosity. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Something drastic." Kirk placed her hands on the table. "From what I understand, the rebels are small but spread apart. These men are a threat and we can't just sit around, waiting for them to make a move. The element of surprise is ours- we need to strike first, while we still have the chance. If you have the ability to count these people you must have the ability to know where they are. Find the rebel leader and take him down."

"His trial may discourage followers before the situation escalates." Spock agreed.

Garcia crossed his arms, voice gaining a harsh edge. "No offence to you, Captain, but your aren't as aware of the situation as those of us here." He sneered down at her.

Spock felt the irrepressible need to come to his captain's aid. "Starfleet sent us here for a reason, Officer Garcia. I would suggest you take Captain Kirk's words under advisement."

"I have heard of the success Captain Kirk has brought Starfleet in the past." Ambassador Gashoh mused, holding his hands together. "I feel it would be wise to acknowledge her idea."

Officer Garcia opened his mouth, ready to argue, but didn't have the chance. Somewhere in the distance, there was large boom and the floor beneath them quaked. The lights above them blinked out, causing the room to dim slightly. Spock looked sharply toward their host.

"What is the meaning if this, Ambassador?" Spock questioned, voice accusatory. Kirk sent him a withering look.

"I don't know, Commander Spock." The Ambassador Reed looked uncomfortable under Spock's cold stare. "Perhaps-"

The sound of phasers being fired was unmistakable, as was the cries of pain coming from outside the conference room doors. The seated officers jumped to their feet. Spock rose at the same time as Kirk, synchronized as they always seemed to be. She sent him a worried glance. The doors banged open and Spock noticed Jamie reach for her phaser, only to remember she had left it, along with every other ranking officer's in the room, outside, as according to the rules.

She cursed. "The one time I obeyed the stupid rule and it's coming back to bite me in the butt."

A Novain man walked into the room, flanked by four heavily armed soldiers. Spock immediately recognized him as the man from the holograph, the rebel leader Tazo'g. The weaponless men could do nothing as the guards rounded them up, pushing them together until they were in a huddle. Spock made sure Kirk remained beside him, moving her along before the men had a chance to touch her. It ended with Tazo'g standing in front of them, his soldiers behind him with guns leveled at their heads.

Tazo'g stepped forward, smiling brightly. "Good evening, gentlemen." His voice had a lint to it, like English wasn't his first language. His gaze stilled on Ambassador and his face darkened. "A pleasure to see you again, Ambassador Gashoh. Still enjoying the title you received for desecrating our heritage, I see."

"The only one desecrating our heritage is you, Tazo'g." The Gashoh spit out, eyes flickering toward the open doors.

"Expecting someone?" Tazo'g asked mockingly and glanced back at the door. "Don't worry, we won't be disturbed. Your officer's are rather... distracted at the moment."

Spock noticed the Ambassador stiffen. "Why have to come here?"

The Novain laced his fingers. "I hear we have a visitor. My colleagues and I made it a point to come down and introduce ourselves. Captain Kirk is quiet the celebrity of Starfleets from what I understand. "

Spock stepped slightly forward, pushing Kirk behind him so she would be blocked by his own body. He sent her a harsh glare, warning her against doing something stupid. She always did something stupid in these situations.

"How do you come by that information?" Ambassador Reed exclaimed. "That transmission was-"

"You vermin should know by now that we have alliance everywhere." Tazo'g snarled. "So where is he? Where is the famous Captain Kirk?"

No one moved. Spock shifted his stance, ready to shield Jamie if need be. Tazo'g growled, pulled out a rifle, and fired. The young ensign that had opened the door for them collapsed to the floor, dead.

"How many more shall die before you step forward?" Tazo'g yelled. He lifted his gun again. "For I am not a patient man, Captain. And I am so very eager to meet you."

Spock clenched his fist, not daring to look back over his shoulder a Jamie, but already knowing the look of determination she most likely wore. He knew what was going to happen before it even did. There was a moment of hesitation and he thought, unusually hopeful, that his captain would follow his advice this once. Then Jamie pushed past him, stepping forward. Spock's breathing gave a strange lurch, even though the oxygen level had not changed in the slightest.

She stuck out her chin, blue eyes piercing. "I'm right here, douchbag."

"Captain." The rebel leader smiled, noticing her yellow shirt. He looked her up and down, making Spock tense. "Your female. What a... pleasant surprise."

Spock mind reeled, trying to come up with a solution to the situation Jamie had gotten them into, all the while fighting the urge to step forward after her. His breathing hitched again as the rebel took a step closer to _his_ captain. Jamie stayed exactly where she was, not phased in the slightest even though he was three head's taller than her. This seemed to amuse the alien.

"Courage." He laughed. He brushed a hand across her cheek and she stared defiantly back at him. Something uncomfortable settled in Spock's gut. "You live up to your reputation, Kirk."

"This seems unnecessary, Tazo'g-" Lieutenant Briggs piped up, trying to come to Kirk's aid. The rebel leader cut him off immediately.

"Silence!" He yelled and the captain quieted. Tazo'g gave a frustrated sigh before refocusing back on the Jamie and stepping away.

"Tell me, do you recognize these, Captain?" Tazo'g gestured to his men's artillery. He put away his rifle and, from his coat, pulled out a pistol. "Crude weapons according to your standards, ones from earths 21st century. Strange to think that at that time of advancement in your civilization, our planet was just discovering the wheel. And now look at us." He swept his hand outward, gesturing to all the sleek, shiny equipment in the room. "The best of technology, courtesy of the Federation."

Trazo'g eyes hardened. He hefted the gun in his hands. "You should have left us alone, Captain."

Kirk narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, Tazo'g? You don't seem to recall that when we first made contact with your kind, you begged for our assistance. We gave you means of survival during your worlds drought. Do you want the federation to leave after all the help we've provided?"

Tazo'g let out a deep chuckle, sounding close to manic. "Yes. And you're going to help me see that it happens."

Kirk snorted. "Over my dead body."

Tazo'g smiled and it sent shivers down Spock's back. "Right you are, Captain." The mans free hand whipped forward, wrapping tightly around Kirk's neck. Her hands flew up to his hand and she gagged. "Your coming with us. Maybe the Federation will realize they are no longer wanted here when their precious captain is crucified and put on display."

"Bite me." Jamie gasped out through her constricting throat.

Spock flinched, almost imperceptively. The urge to rush forward doubled. He shifted again, this time so he could move. Realizing what was about to happen, Officer Garcia tried to hold him back, but it was no use. Spock stepped forward and all the guns were suddenly aimed at him. Tazo'g's hardened gaze snapped to him and Kirk eyes widened, asking him what the heck he thought he was doing.

"That is enough." It was said calmly, though he wanted to shout. "I must insist you release the captain."

Even though she was in no position to do so, Jamie groaned.

"Who do you think you are?" Tazo'g looked incredulous, glancing back and forth between Spock and the captain. "Do you know this guy?"

Jamie did not respond. Tazo'g shook her, dragging her off the ground by her neck. "Answer me!"

"I am Commander Spock." Spock supplied, almost a little too quickly. Jamie gagged, legs flailing, shaking her head no. "First Officer of the U. S. S. Enterprise."

"First Officer?" Trazo'g raised an eyebrow. He laughed, looking down at Kirk as she struggled. "I had no idea your people were so loyal, Captain."

Desperate to get the attention away from Jamie, Spock's voice deepened and he restated. "I will ask you again to release the captain. If you do not, I will have to resort to violence."

"Will you now?" All the humor was now gone from Tazo'g's face. "I don't think I like your attitu-"

Spock darted forward, easily disarming the guard nearest to him and clamped down on the cluster of nerves at the man's shoulder. It was a risk, since he was unfamiliar with Novain anatomy and didn't know if it would work. Thankfully, it did and the guard collapsed. He whirled back around, ready to knock out another man, but he had misjudged how quickly the Novains could move. By the time he realized what was happening, Kirk had already been shoved into another guard's arms and Tazo'g's fist was connecting with jaw with brute force.

The hit didn't knock him down, but it sent sparks of white light pulsing behind his eyes. He tasted blood in his mouth. These Novaians were strong; stronger than Vulcans, which was saying something. If they could hurt him, there was no telling what they could do to Jamie. He wouldn't let that happen.

The force of the next blow actually did knocked him off his feet. Before he could scrambled back up, a heavy boot was placed on his chest, forcing him back down harshly. All the air was forced from his lungs and he heard a distinct crack- possibly a rib breaking. The sharp pain made his mind refocus.

"Stop!" Kirk shouted, and he saw her struggling with the Novain holding her.

"And I thought Vulcan's were supposed to be strong." Tazo'g sneered. He cocked his pistol, pointing it down at Spock's head.

Kirk let out a feral yell, head slamming back into her captor skull before yanking the gun from his stunned arms. She whipped around, shooting him before turning back around to shot the man that hovered over her first officer. Tazo'g fell to the ground with a strangled groan.

Spock watched in muted astonishment as another guard tried to take the gun away from her, only to be incapacitated by a skillful right hook and used as a shield when the last guard emptied his guns round attempting to shoot her. Before the last guard could reload, the captain fired her stolen weapon again, shooting him in the knee and sending him, screaming, to the ground.

"Gosh darn it, Spock, I had a plan!" Kirk yelled. She let the soldier slump from her arms and hurried toward the screaming rebel. After a swift kick to the head he wasn't screaming any longer.

"You just have to be involved in everything." She dropped her gun and put a hand on her hip. "Must you ruin all my plans?"

Spock propped himself up on his elbows, Feeling relieved despite himself. "Captain, I do not see how I managed to 'ruin' the situation when I merely-"

"I was joking, Spock." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Kirk glanced around the room at all the men. "Is everyone alright?"

There was a course of 'Aye's from all the men- all unharmed, and impressed. Everyone stared at her appraisingly, except for Officer Garcia, whose gaze remained focused on the ground.

Kirk smiled at them. "I think your revolt problem has just resolved itself, gentlemen." She put both hands on her hips, looking smugly over at Garcia. "With two dead, two incapacitated and their leader imprisoned you should have no trouble putting down the rest of the uprising."

"Many thanks, Captain." Ambassador Gashoh bowed.

Ambassador Reed gaped at her. "I- thank you, Captain Kirk. Your involvement is appreciated. You as well, Commander."

Lieutenant Briggs, Novain Officer T'capl, Commander Edwards, and Captain James all offered their thanks as well. Garcia would not meet Kirk or Spock's gaze, a fact that made him slightly agitated, and before anyone else could say anything the officer started toward the doors.

"I need to get debriefed on what happened out there." He said quickly, before hurrying out of the room.

"Oh, yes." Ambassador Reed sighed. "The distraction. We best go make sure no one was injuried. Watch over the rebels for a moment, will you? I'll send some guards in to get them."

Kirk nodded, and the Ambassador and his colleges walked quickly out the door. Once they were gone, her gaze shifted to Spock, who was still sitting on the ground. "You alright, Spock?"

Spock assessed the damages to his body. Headache, busted lip, most likely a broken rib. Sore, but bearable. "Affirmative." He noticed bruises already forming from where Trazo'g had gripped her neck. "Are you alright, Captain? You should not have announced yourself as you did."

"Yah, I know," She smiled, grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him to his feet. "But it turned out alright."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "And if it had not, Captain?"

"Well it did didn't it?" She shrugged, an action he found most annoying. "I'm fine. We should contact Enterprise and let them know everything's okay. Bones is gonna rub this in my face for_ weeks_."

Spock nodded and moved slightly away from the fallen men. He needed to meditate. He was still uncomfortably aware of the emotions that warred dangerously inside him, all of them strong and trying to break though his calm façade. The sooner they got to the ship, the better.

The gun fire made them both jump. Jamie jerked, grabbing her stomach. Spock immediately snatched a gun from the ground and whirled around into a crouch. Tazo'g was grinning from his place on the ground, gun in hand. Spock did not hesitate to shoot.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Spock held the gun ready, looking carefully for any more signs of movement from the rebels. Satisfied they were immobile, he glanced back toward her. "Were you injured?"

Jamie cling to her midsection, looking at him with a dull expression. She shifted her weight and grimaced. "Yah, I think I am."

Alarmed, he stood up. "How badly?"

She removed her arms from her stomach to reveal a rapidly growing red stain, oozing from a bullet wound on the left side of her torso. It spread outward to cover most of her sweater. Her hands clamped back down on the wound.

"Bad." It was a wet gasp, tinged with pain. Then his captain was falling forward and he was there in a second, catching her in his waiting arms.

_"Captain!"_

* * *

**_Why_ is Spock so _freaking hard _to write!? Sorry if he was OOC, but I'm trying to emphasize that Jamie can easily elicit strong motions from him and it was more of what was going on in his head than what he was actually doing... I just don't know. But I like how the chapter turned out, especially with Jamie being the beast she is! There is no doubt in my mind that she could take down all those men when she has the element of surprise on her hands.**

**Anywho...**

**Yay, a cliffhanger! Their so fun to write. Hopefully you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Has it really been almost 2 week since my last update?... Sorry bout that! I hope this will make up for it, since its freaking long. So... so long compared to what I'm used to writing. Thank you to all my lovely reviews! Your response was greatly appreciated and helped me to force my hand in finishing writing this chapter. Some of you are just so darling, I don't even have words! Thanks to everyone who faved and welcome aboard all you new followers. I don't really know if this chapter will make any sense because, well, it was 1 am when I edited this and I'm tired, but I really wanted to post this, danggit. Hopefully you'll be able to understand _some_ of it, but let me know if there's any horrible mistakes, m'kay?**

**So, enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Star Trek**

* * *

Spock lowered them to the ground, resting Kirk in his lap as his eyes searched over her injury frantically. When he tried to remove her hands again, she resisted.

"I'm fine." Kirk rasped, laughing hoarsely. Spock found no humor in the situation. "It was... Cheap shot. Stupid...rebel scum... Have I 'old you how- how much I hate diplomacy meetins...?"

"Captain, you should save your energy." Spock scolded lightly. He shuddered, noticing how alarmingly pale she was growing by the second. He fumbled around in his pocket, trying hard not to jostle her, and finally pulled out his communicator.

His voice shook ever so slightly. "Please remain quite and continue applying pressure to your wound while I contact Enterprise."

"Got it. Take ur time." Kirk huffed, causing her to gasp haggardly for a few seconds. This action brought caused blood to speckle her lips. She let her eyes drift briefly shut and pressed her face against her first officers tense chest. "Ugh... Bones is gonna love this."

Spock had to force his eyes away from her. Trying not to clinch it to tightly, he snapped open his com. "Spock to Enterprise. Come in."

"This is Scotty. How's it goin' down there, Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan had to clench his teeth to keep the growl out of his voice. "Immediate assistance required, Mr. Scott. The captain has been injured. Beam us up and notify the medical staff to be ready for our arrival."

There was a shocked silence, then Scotty's voice suddenly shouted over the com. "Yes, sir! Give me a moment to lock on to your frequencies."

Spock looked back down at Kirk, noticing with a start that her eyes were closed and her hands had slipped from her stomach. Immediately, one had reached forward to apply pressure to the wound spilling out her bright red blood. His other hand came to rest against her neck, searching for a pulse.

He found one, but it was very faint.

"Captain." He shook her shoulder, but she didn't respond. He shook her again, harder, this time eliciting a small groan. "Captain!"

Spock grip on her limp body tightened, feeling as though he couldn't breathe. This was strange since he knew, despite his broken rib, his lungs and other bodily organs were well and functioning properly. But contrary to this, it felt as if he couldn't take in enough of the oxygen he sucked in through frustrated, deep breaths. And though he knew he was not sick, his stomach felt uncomfortably tight. Nausea came so intensely he felt he was going to throw up.

Kirk's eyes opened, half lidded, staring at him lazily. Her blood trickled, seemingly never ending, threw his fingers and all he could do was whisper. "Jamie?"

She coughed. "M' tired."

_What was taking Scotty so long?_

"Enterprise," His spoke into his communicator, voice was anything but calm. "Beam us aboard _right now._"

Golden white light surrounded them and suddenly the view changed and they were sitting on the transporter deck in the Enterprise. Seeing them, Scotty jumped from his chair.

"Great Scott!" Scotty exclaimed. "Captain!"

Spock's eyes scanned the room, searching for doctor McCoy but not finding him.

"Where is the medical team, Mr. Scott?" He didn't brother trying to hold back his growl now.

Scotty was staring at the captain, all that blood, in horror. "There on their way, sir! I was only jus able to notify 'em. If I'da know she was this bad-"

Spock leapt to his feet, the semi unconscious captain hanging limply in his arms, and took of at full speed to Sick bay.

He entered the lift, pressing the button, waiting (impatiently?) for the door to reopen at their destination. Jamie mumbled words he could not understand. She squirmed in his grip, clutching at his sweater in a panic, forcing him to hold her tighter. When it finally did open (which felt like an eternity), Spock quickly stepped out. He nearly ran into McCoy and his medical staff, all of whom were rushing toward them.

"Spock, what are you- **My god**!" McCoy exclaimed. He looked down at the pale, blood drenched captain. "Jamie! What in the- what happened to her?"

"Hyyah, Bones." the captain wheezed, voice high a breathing heavy, before her head slumped against Spock's arm, eyes closing.

Before Spock could protest, McCoy was taking her from his arms, leaving him feeling helpless. Spock opened his mouth to speak, to explain, but nothing came out. He gaped, staring at McCoy, who was glaring fiercely at him. The doctor whirled around and took off back town the hall, the medical team rushing after him, leaving Spock to stumble wearily after them.

When he got to Sickbay, Jamie had already been laid down. The medical faculty scrambled around the room, doing their best to hurriedly follow the doctors shouted orders. A nurse here, checking the captains airway before strapping an oxygen mask to her face. Another one there, pressing down on the wound to try to stop the blood that now formed puddles on the floor beneath the bed and down the halls. Only when he saw her laying on a bio bed, looking pale, unmoving, bloody, dead, did he realized how truly terrible everything was. He gasped audibly, stumbling, and grasped the wall for support.

Why was he acting this way? Simply because his captain was hurt, like she had been so many times before, though maybe not to this degree.

The answer to the question came instantly, as he watched the medical staff scramble around, trying desperately to save their captain. The answer he discovered was highly illogical, but when weren't they when the captain was involved? Illogical as it may seem he suddenly understood with great clarity that, yes, his captain, this Jamie Kirk who was _dying_ before him, was the cause of all his suffering.

And with this discovery came the realization of what he was feeling-actually feeling- though his Vulcan side tried to deny it. Anger at the one who had done this to her: if he didn't already know Tazo'g was dead he would go back and finish the job. Panic because she was losing oh so much blood, pain, anguish, desperation, fear. _Fear of losing her. _His headache, once forgotten, returned, pounding painfully. All these emotions tormented his body, making him heave, blindly rushing forward to get to her.

He ran directly into McCoy as the doctor hurried back and forth, putting on a pair of gloves. The doctor looked, wide-eyed, at him before he tried to push past him again. The mans eyes hardened and he put a hand on the commanders shoulder to hold him back.

"Spock, what are you doing?" He shouted. His head twisted back toward his nurses as their panicked voices escalated. "Dang it, keep pressure on that wound! Spock, get the heck out of here."

"Doctor McCoy." Spock said, not noticing the desperation that presented itself through his voice. "I wish to see the captain's outcome."

The doctor sighed, noticing for the first time Spock's tightened jaw and clenched hands. "Chapel! Get Jamie ready for surgery."

The nurse rushed over, taking her place beside Kirk and started shouting out orders.

"Listen, Spock." McCoy said as calmly as he could. He pushed the reluctant Commander toward the door, glancing back at Jamie every five seconds. Spock tried not to notice how his clothes were caked with Jamie's blood. "I'm gonna do the best I can to make sure Jamie makes it out of this. You've done all you can. Go get cleaned up. I'll notify you when we're done."

Spock nodded stiffly, and the good doctor shoved him out the Sickbay doors and the lock clicked shut. He turned around to stare at the entrance, some part of him wanting to stay by the room even though he knew it would not help the captains physical well being in any way. So, his heart hurting, he left.

Upon reaching his room, he lit candle, sat, and tried to meditate. Adrenaline no longer pounding through his veins, the pain of his injuries made themselves known. His ribs and jaw throbbed dully, the headache still very much present. He could already feel his body, hard at work, healing his wounds. He wouldn't be surprised if they were healed by morning, but the knowledge gave him no comfort. His emotions were too strong, raw, hammering down on him from all sides. They hurt worse than his physical injuries.

_Fight it_, his Vulcan side urged, _Control your emotions._ But he didn't want to fight it. Not if Kirk- Jamie- was dying. She deserved to know how he felt.

Spock inhaled deeply, noting he would not be able to regain control until he saw that Jamie was alive and well again. His nostrils filled with the distinct scent of blood. His concentration broke.

In his haste to gain some emotional relief, he had skipped over cleaning himself up. He looked down at his clothing for the first time since the incident- his shirt covered in dried blood, pants painted with red streaks, hands caked with it. The sight of her blood, _Jamie's_, made him sick. He'd seen enough of it already. He tore off his sweater, hurling it into the trash. The stain would not come out and he did not prefer reliving this moment every time he looked at its splotchy design.

He stepped into the shower feeling some relief, albeit brief, when the metallic scent was gone and the red washed from his sight. Drying off, he lay in bed. Trying to clear his head of haunting clear blue eyes and sandy blonde locks. Waiting for sleep to come.

It did not.

* * *

Early morning found Spock reporting for his shift on the bridge, looking only slightly disheveled. Upon entering, he nodded to those there- Uhura, Sulu, Chekhov, and the others- and sat down in the captain's chair. During his shift he behaved professionally, immediately hailing planet Nova and debriefing the Ambassadors on the reasoning behind there abrupt departure. Ambassador Reed was especially dismayed to learn of the captain injury and asked to notified of any change in her condition.

After this was done, he went on with his duties as acting captain with out hesitation, trying his best to seem as if nothing was wrong. But the members of the crew, those he and the captain worked with on a daily basis, were no fools. Though he covered his emotions admirably, they could clearly see the small, almost nonexistent, signs of distress he displayed. The most obvious one being his calls to Sickbay, approximately every twenty minutes, to which he was notified every time that Doctor McCoy was unavailable. By the fortieth call, Uhura had had enough.

The lieutenant rose from her station, walking to the middle of the bridge and stopping before the captain's chair.

"Sir," Uhura called and Spock glance up at her. "A word."

Spock hesitated then stood. He followed her to the back of the bridge, near the turbo lift, where they could not be easily overheard.

"Spock." She whispered, glancing around the room before meeting his eyes with concern. "Maybe you should go down to Sickbay. I'm sure Sulu wouldn't mind running the ship for a few hours."

Spock stiffened, offended and concerned. "Lieutenant, I assure you I am perfectly well, and able to fulfill my duties as acting Captain-"

"Not for you," Her voice lowered even further and slipped effortlessly into Vulcan. "_For Kirk. I can see your worried about her and it's alright to be. Were all- were all worried okay? Nobodies heard a peep from Sickbay and it can't mean anything good. I think we'd all feel better if you were down there with her."_

"Perhaps... Perhaps you are right." He nodded. It would not benefit the crew to see their commanding officer in a compromised state when their Captain could be... could be dying. At least that how his mind justified his need to be with Jamie at that moment. He could still picture his captain, falling, could still see the blood. He dismissed the thoughts quickly. "Thank you, Nyota. Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

Uhura smiled sadly and started off back to her chair. Spock made his way to the turbo lift, hand reaching out to press the button just as the doors whooshed open. He looked up, mildly surprised by who was waiting there, heart skipping a beat when realizing what it could mean.

Spock retracted his hand, nodding once to the man before him. "Doctor McCoy."

McCoy looked haggard. The man had changed clothes, but Spock could still catch the faint smell of blood still lingering around him.

McCoy looked over Spock disheveled appearance before leaning against the door frame. "I was gonna page you, but I figured I should come get you myself."

A seed of panic burst in his stomach and Spock stepped forward. "The captain?"

The doctor nodded. "Follow me."

Spock did not hesitated to do so. Carefully clasping his hands behind his back, he walked into the turbo lift with McCoy and asked, maybe a bit hesitantly. "How is she?"

McCoy glanced over at him, seemingly deciding how much he should tell him. The doors dinged open and they stepped out and continued toward their destination.

"She lost a lot of blood." McCoy began cautiously. "Her heart stopped during surgery-"

"Doctor McCoy," he stopped in his tracks, heart sinking. His fists clenched behind his back. "Is the captain alive?"

"More than that, Spock." McCoy growled, the irritation on his face for once a welcome sight. "She's alive and kicking. I had to give her a double strength sedative to get her to calm down. "

"I must see her." he started forward again, brimming with anxiousness, but McCoy held up a hand.

"Hold on for a second. Jamie will still be there in a few minutes." He crossed his arms, looking over Spock with a critical eye. "I gave you the news in person so I could make sure you were ready to see her."

Spock's lips twitched downward. "Clearly I am ready to see her, doctor."

"I mean emotionally, Spock." McCoy scowled.

"Vulcans do not experience emotion."

"The hell they don't. You looked pretty torn up last night." McCoy stated dull. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"No." He answered truthfully. "I was meditating." _Or at least trying to. _

"Geez, Spock. Even you need sleep." McCoy hesitated. "Listen, I want you to be honest with me here-"

"Being Vulcan, I can be nothing but honest, doctor."

"Shut your yap, yah freaking hobgoblin, and let me finish my sentence." The CMO huffed, red faced. He pointed a finger at Spock. "Clearly something is bothering you. You look like hell, and I know it ain't because of your physical injuries, though it seems to me like you took a beating. Listen, I know Vulcans aren't supposed to feel, but you can't deny you felt something last night. I saw the way you looked at Jamie. I'm just saying that if you'd open up and tell me what's going on, maybe I could give you some advice."

He shook his head ruefully. "I'm asking this as a friend- yours and Jamies- and as a doctor. What's going on in that Vulcan mind of yours?"

"Doctor." Spock titled his head to the side, looking thoughtfully at the man before him. "You were correct in your assumption that I did in fact feel, though I do not wish to discuss what that entailed."

The doctor threw up his hands. "Spock-"

"I do, however, wish to acquire your advice on another matter."

McCoy's body relaxed noticeably, still annoyed, but relieved Spock was accepting some help. "Shoot."

The First Commander straightened his shoulders, feeling warmth rush to his face. "It has come to my attention, through this experience, that I harbor strong feelings for Captain Kirk."

Spock was startled when the doctors scowl turned into a smirk. "You mean romantically?"

Spock nodded, face burning and trying very hard to ignore his embarrassment.

"Took you long enough." He exclaimed, grin widening, before his face once again became somber. "Why are you telling me what I already know?"

"Does the captain also have this knowledge of my affections?" Spock looked way, alarmed.

"Don't worry about it." McCoy laughed. "She's as oblivious as you were. But something tells me it'll be a pleasant surprise."

Spock shook his head, confused despite himself. "I do not know how to proceed with this information."

"It's simple." The doctor sent him a reassuring look. "Just _tell_ her. We almost lost her last night, Spock. She gets hurt every freaking time she steps foot off this ship- sometimes even while she's still on it. You don't know when it could be too late."

Spock remained silent, contemplating his words.

"You are right, doctor." He said finally. "It is foolish to keep my emotions from her. Perphaps I will tell her when her injuries have been fully recovered."

"Yah, yah." McCoy wavered his hand and started off toward Sickbay again. "I'm happy for you and all, but Jamie's still my best friend so I feel the need to say this." Spock's eyebrow arched questioningly. "If you ever hurt her, I'll kick your butt. I don't give a darn about Vulcan strength- I'll sedate your sorry green rear end until I put you in a coma- don't think I'm kidding."

Spock could never imagine hurting Jamie, but he was pleased that McCoy looked out for her as he did. He dipped his head. "Understood, doctor."

* * *

Just when Spock and McCoy had reached the Medbay door, shouting erupted from inside, followed by a clatter. Then men exchanged a glance before hurrying into the Medical room. Jamie was standing by her bed, clad in a hospital gown, holding a tray of food and wobbling slightly. Chapel stood in front of her, arms held up in a halting gesture. The nurse clutched a Hypospray in her hand, her knuckles white with how tightly she was holding it.

"Really, Christine?" Jamie was shouting, trying to maneuver past the nurse. "You can't seriously expect me ingest this... Vegetation, can you?"

Chapel held up a hypo threateningly. "Captain, if you do not get back into your bed and eat your food, I'll have no choice but to sedate you."

Spock was so shocked at the scene, it being so normal, as if nothing had happened, so ridiculously _Kirk_, and before he could stop himself he was blurting out. "Captain!"

Both women turned quickly around. Jamie instantly brightened and waved. "Hi, Spock!"

The Vulcan checked his tone. He looked pointedly at McCoy, before finishing in a voice carefully devoid of emotion. "You are awake."

"Well I'll be darned." McCoy exclaimed in what Spock identified as a sarcastic tone, smirking. "Did I forget to mention that? Completely slipped my mind." His attention shifted over to Kirk and he fixed her with a look one might use when scolding a disobedient child. "Jamie, what did I tell you about heckling my nurses?"

"She expecting me to eat _vegetables_, Bones." Kirk sighed melodramatically. Chapel backed off, handing the hypospray to McCoy as he came up beside them. "What's a girl gotta do to get some real food around here?"

"The last thing you need is more fried food." He grabbed her by the shoulders, gently, and pushed her back down onto her bed. His glare turned into a look of fond exasperation. "Now lay back down! Your nowhere near being ready to stand up yet."

"I can walk just fine!" She squirmed on her bed, placing the tray of food on the bedside table. She gave McCoy an irritated look. "When can I get out of here, Bones?"

"Are you outta your mind? You were shot!" McCoy yelled gruffly, setting the hypo down on a tray of medical supplies. He growled, going about reattaching numerous cords to her that she had taken off when she had tried to get up. "It took me two hour to remove the bullet lodged in your large intestine, you lost 2 quarts of blood, and went into freaking cardiac arrest. You are not fit for active duty-"

Jamie groaned, which was muffled by her pillow. "Ah, come on, Bones!"

"No ma'am! Your confined to that bed for the next 48 hours, at the _least_. If you so much as step foot out of Sickbay without my say and I'll give you a sedative so strong the next time you'll wake it'll be two weeks from now! I told you it was a bad idea to go down there, but did you listen to me? No! But lucky for me, it looks like your not gonna being doing much for the next couple a' days, so you'll have _plenty_ of time to explain to me just what the hell happened down there."

"This is ridiculous." Kirk exclaimed, sitting up. She turned her pleading eyes to her first officer. "Spock, help a girl out."

Spock flushed under her gaze, but replied dutifully. "I believe the doctor is correct in his diagnoses, captain. Your body underwent severe trauma and is therefore required to rest."

"Traitors, the lot of yah." Jamie flopped back into her bed and Spock was alarmed to notice her wince.

"Someone's gotta keep you alive, kid." McCoy smiled grimly. "Which reminds me, I have to go double check your scans from anything suspicious- and don't even think of making a break for it while I'm gone! Spock here is gonna look after you for a while." Kirk looked at him questioningly while Spock leveled him with an inquisitive glare, understanding a minute too late what the doctor had planned. "He's got something he wants to talk to you about. Come on, Chapel."

The doctor and nurse walked into McCoy's office, shutting the door quietly behind them, leaving Kirk and Spock alone in the empty Medical room. Spock grabbed a chair a placed it beside Jamie's bed, sitting down stiffly.

"How are you faring, captain?" He asked quietly, avoiding what he was really supposed to be talking about.

"Hey, I'm fine other than the burning desire to chuck the nearest heavy object at my CMO." She sighed, scratching the back of her neck. She met his eyes and he instantly looked down at his shoes. "Are you alright? Did you have McCoy patch you up?"

"Vulcan injures heal considerably faster than human ones. My wounds healed sufficiently without the aid of Dr. McCoy and I am well at the moment." He replied, eyes drifting from his footwear to the wall just left of her head.

Jamie raised her eyebrows and smirked. "I don't' believe that for a second... but I'll drop it for now. Besides, I believe some thanks are in order."

That caught his attention. "Captain?"

"Come now, Spock! You aren't going to pretend you didn't get knocked on your butt trying to protect me, are yah? And you kinda kept me from bleeding to death. That deserves a reward, man! Though if you got a reward every time you saved me, your room would be brimming with them..."

"No thanks are necessary." He shook his head, meeting her gaze with warm eyes. "I am... I am pleased you are alright, Jamie."

"So what's this Bones said you need to talk to me about?"

And then he was uncomfortable again- he did not want to talk about this because what if she did not return his feelings, and then working together would become very difficult. And his mind, grasping at straws, noticed Jamie looked tired. She was pale, probably needed more rest, so _no_ this was _not_ the time to talk about feelings when she was still injured- "Spock?"

Spock lifted his head to look at her again, noticing his gaze had drifted to the ground, her expression demanding answers but also conveying concern. "You lost a significant amount of blood, Captain." Spock objected weakly, standing up. "You should rest. We will discuss it at a later time."

Her hand snagged his sleeve- his clean, not drenched in her blood, sleeve- and he froze. "I don't need rest, Spock! Besides I won't be able to now, knowing there's something you guys aren't telling me. What's so bad that..." Her eyes became wide and she dropped his arm. Spock's eyes snapped back to her, bewildered by her panicked, guilty look. The heart monitor she was hooked up to beeped loudly, picking up her accelerated heart rate. "Did something happen down on Nova? Does it have something to do with the rebels? Spock, the Ambassadors-"

Spock sank down to his knees beside her, grabbing her gently by the shoulders. "Captain, you must calm yourself. The Ambassadors are quite alright and the rebellion has been sufficiently put down, from what I understand."

"Then what-" She huffed tried to regain control of her breathing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, per say." Spock relaxed as her breathing evened out. There was no longer a chance to delay the conversation and he did not want to alarm her again by avoiding it. "It is more of a personal matter."

"Oh." Jamie shoulders slumped, but if it was from relief or concern Spock could not decipher. "What's going on, Spock?"

Spock released her shoulders and stood back up, pausing to try and think of how to phrase his words correctly. Jamie watched him expectantly, pushing him to start his explanation. "Captain, something happened during the time of your lack of consciousness, there were... Or, more appropriately, I had... There were some alarming results to your..." Spock released a breath, sounding as disgruntled as a Vulcan could.

"Hey, you can tell me." The captain urged with a small smile, sitting up a little straighter in her bed. "I'm your friend, right?"

"I find the events that transpired while you were indisposed are... Difficult to discuss." He finally made eye contact, feeling his annoyance shove viciously at his lingering embarrassment for this conversation and knock it to the side. If only for the moment. "I request permission to show you by way of mind meld."

Kirk blinked, surprised. She nodded slowly, slightly tilting her face upward.

Steeling himself, he finger lightly slid into place on her face, annunciating the meld. He let Jamie be flooded with waves of his emotions- all the rage, sorrow, protectiveness, fear, fear and despair and concern... Affection he had felt in the last twenty-four hours. And just as quickly as they had come, his emotion were gone as his fingers slid from the desired points.

Jamie gasped, glancing up at him. Spock forced his face into a picture of calm, but his moment of brief strength was gone and he felt worry rolling back into him. His hand moved, boldly grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. Her face transformed into a blinding grin and he felt himself nearly shudder with relief.

Jamie laughed, beaming. "Spock, I do believe you were emotionally compromised by me."

Spock could practically feel the green tint of his cheeks as he blushed in a very un-Vulcan manner. "Captain-"

"Jamie, Spock."

"-Jamie. I felt the need to show you my emotions so you could better understand what I experienced during your injury. I hope you understand what I am trying to convey."

Kirk smiled, squeezing his hand. "All you needed to say was 'I kinda dig you', Spock."

And before he knew it he was being yanked downward and there was a noticeably pained grunt on Jamie's part. Spock stumbled to his knees, more from surprise than Jamie's lack of strength, much closer to her than he had been a few minutes ago.

He felt his jaw tightened as concern as the heart monitor let out another maraud of beeps. "Jamie, please do not exert yourself. You are still injured."

Then Spock could feel her emotions, waves of adoration and happiness flowing from the skin-to-skin contact. She glared at him playfully, no longer looking tired. "Shut up, Spock, your ruining the moment."

He was pulled closer and he went willingly, eagerly. Lips connected. Her hands traveled up to tangle on his hair and he responded by sliding up her arms to cup her face, her neck. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer but being so very careful of her wounds, and she sighed. His mind suddenly flashed back to something that was bothering him, back to blood seeping from a gunshot wound, back to the red splattered on the lips he was kissing.

Jamie pulled back, feeling his distress through their link, her eyes flickering between his eyes and mouth. "Spock?"

"_Jamie_." His voice was desperate growl. "You endangered yourself willingly while under duress."

"Ah come on!" She whined. "This_? N__ow_?"

He remembered all to well the feeling of panic when she had stepped forward, toward the manic Tazo'g, and out of his protection. "Yes. It is imperative for you to understand that you will not be doing that again."

"Come on, Spock, endangering myself is practically part of my job desc-"

He swooped down recapture her lips, cutting off her sentence. He pulled back quickly, pleased by her dazed expression.

"It is no longer an option." Huskily, he restated. "You have witnessed how it affects me. Understand that, if this situation were to happen again, I would do everything in my power to prevent you from making such reckless decisions." He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Vow to me you will not make risky decisions when other options have not been explored."

Jamie stared quietly at his face from between her lashes, seemingly considering, before her face transformed into a mask of irate understanding. She gave him a none to gentle shove. "Your using _kissing_ against me, you jerk."

"I am unaware of what you are referring to." His voice lowered, but the corners of his lips twitched. "Please, Jamie. Vow this to me."

"I can't promise anything." She growled back, only betrayed by her growing smile. "But I'll do my best."

Spock's lips quirked upward, in something that was almost a smile, not quite sighing in relief but very nearly there. He leaned forward again, much to Kirk's joy, pressing there lips together urgently.

"I keep hearing your darn heart monitor go off-" McCoy reentered the room at exactly the wrong moment, already halfway through his sentence before her caught sight of the pair before him. "Oh for the love of-! No making out in Sickbay! This is where people come to heal not to be psychologically disturbed."

* * *

**And that's the end folks! I know I missed something in there, somewhere... Uggh. I hope you enjoyed the 3rd and final chapter of _Struggling for Breath_. It was fun to write, definitely challenging. Again, I just want to say thanks to all of you who read! Please give me some feedback via reviews, it would be much appreciated. Until next time!**


End file.
